En amour comme à la guerre
by N0N0100
Summary: Clarke est fraichement gradée officier et va effectuer sa première mission sur le terrain. Elle est accompagnée de ses meilleures amies, de personnes en qui elle a une confiance absolue et de son chef de mission, Lexa Woods, qu'elle ne connaît presque pas. C'est une simple mission de renfort et de renseignement mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu ...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Déjà merci d'avoir cliqué par ici :) Moi c'est Noémie et je suis nouvelle. Enfin, plutôt nouvelle à écrire: ça fait pas mal de temps que je lis vos fanfic et ça m'a donné envie d'en faire une moi-même. Soyez indulgent car c'est ma 1ère mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va, ce qui va pas. Si jamais, par un quelconque miracle :p certains d'entre vous aime je continuerai cette fanfic.**

La sueur ruisselait sur les joues de la jeune femme alors que la température en ce début d'hiver n'atteignait pas les 10°C. Il faisait encore sombre à cette heure matinale mais Clarke ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, elle avait pris pour habitude de ce levait une demi-heure avant que le clairon ne réveille toute la compagnie, pour faire son jogging.

Elle atteignit, le souffle court, les bâtiments du 5ème régiment de troupes aéroportés de Polis City. Elle retira ces écouteurs, s'étira et remonta dans sa chambre afin d'être prête à l'heure pour la réunion avec le colonel.

Après s'être douchée et habillée, Clarke rassembla ses cheveux blonds en un chignon parfaitement réalisé. Elle s'approcha du miroir pour vérifier que son uniforme était irréprochable car aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour se faire remarquer. En effet, le lieutenant Kane n'était pas du genre à laisser passer un bouton mal mis ou un cheveu qui dépassait et encore moins lorsque son supérieur, le colonel Cage était présent au régiment. Elle devait être plus que parfaite et faire bonne impression à la réunion concernant la prochaine mission, dans trois jours.

Le lieutenant Kane, bien qu'il soit reconnu pour sa sévérité extrême, l'avait jugé prête pour une opération sur le terrain. Ça ne devait être qu'une mission de reconnaissance de deux semaines aux frontières syriennes, mais Clarke était loin de prendre cela à la légère. C'était sa toute première opération extérieure et elle comptait bien être digne du rôle qu'on lui avait confié.

Voilà déjà 8 mois qu'elle avait passé avec brio son grade d'adjudant et elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce pourquoi elle s'était engagé dans l'armée de terre.

Le bruit sourd du clairon résonna dans l'établissement et sortir la jeune fille de ses rêveries. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit au pas de course les trois étages du dortoir des filles et attendit les autres dans la cour d'honneur.

A peine quelques secondes après, Lexa la rejoignit. Comme d'habitude, elle était juste parfaitement habillé aucun cheveu brun ne dépassait du chignon et on aurait dit que ses Rangers sortaient de l'usine.

« - Salut Woods !

\- Bonjour Griffin, répondit Lexa en s'approchant. »

Elles étaient toutes deux en avance et durent patienter quelques minutes. Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu et ne se fréquentaient pas beaucoup étant donné que les quartiers des pilotes d'hélicoptères, dont faisait partie Lexa, se situait à l'opposé des quartiers du renseignement où était Clarke.

Pour briser la glace, Clarke demanda à la brune si elle était prête pour l'opé. Question qu'elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé étant donné que Lexa avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, plusieurs missions à son actif et bientôt le grade d'adjudant-chef.

« Oui, il le faut, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre et sans la moindre émotion sur son visage légèrement bronzé.

Cette tentative de discussion ayant lamentablement échouée, Clarke regarda ces chaussures et fit mine de refaire ses lassés.

Raven et Octavia arrivèrent dans la minutes qui suivit et saluèrent chaleureusement Clarke.

« -Hey Griffin ! la salua Raven avec sa bonne humeur habituel. Comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé de voir le colonel en personne ?

\- Non … bon ok peut-être un peu. C'est quand même notre carrière qu'on joue là. Imagine je fais une bourde phénoménale !

\- Mais non t'inquiètes pas, ça risque pas d'arriver : t'es toujours parfaite Clarke ! la rassura Octavia.

\- Ben voyons ! répondit-elle

\- Et en plus modeste ! Quesque je disais !

La blonde sourit et gratifia Octavia d'un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui la fit rire.

Octavia et elle avaient fait leurs classes militaires ensemble et étaient dans le même secteur. Quant à Raven, elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle aussi avait suivi un cursus militaire mais dans l'école du Génie et par un heureux hasard elles s'étaient retrouvées affectées au même régiment. Elles étaient ses deux meilleures amies et Clarke était rassurée de faire sa première mission avec des personnes en qui elle portait une confiance aveugle.

Les garçons finirent enfin par arriver. Il y avait Lincoln Whittle de l'ALAT (aviation légère de l'armée de terre), tout comme Woods, Bellamy Blake, médecin militaire et frère d'Octavia, Jasper Jordan de la Cavalerie et Monty des communications.

Les salutations furent de courte durée car Lexa prit rapidement les commandes :

« - Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle, toujours sur le même ton neutre que tout à l'heure

\- Désolé Woods, on a … Jasper n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa le coupa net.

\- Remet ta veste correctement et bougez-vous avant qu'on ne finisse réellement par être en retard. »

Le ton était donné. La chef de mission, Lexa Woods, n'allez pas leur faire de cadeau jusqu'à la fin de l'opération.

La réunion se déroula finalement sans problème. Le colonel Cage avait rappelé que leur mission consistait à rejoindre une équipe déjà sur place et prendre des informations sur les positions possibles des groupes terroristes. Donc jusque-là, ça s'annonçait plutôt banal comme opération. Puis le lieutenant Kane leurs avait assigné leur postes. Positionnant, comme attendu, Woods en leader, étonnamment, Clarke en second et les autres à leur poste habituel.

Clarke eut l'impression que les derniers jours de préparatifs furent les plus longs de toute sa vie. Tout le petit groupe, excepté Lexa qui restait plutôt à l'écart, parlait, mangeait, dormait avec l'excitation de la mission.

* * *

Enfin, le jour J arriva. Ils rassemblèrent leurs armes et tout le matériel dans l'avion avant de décoller pour six heures de vol, direction le sud de la Syrie. Le trajet fut assez agréable. Bellamy racontait les bêtises d'Octavia quand elle était petite, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, excepté Octavia qui s'enfonçait dans son siège. Clarke crut même apercevoir ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire sur le visage de Lexa. Elle n'était peut-être pas très chaleureuse dans ses façons de faire mais Clarke devait bien admettre que ça ne la rendait pas moins sublime. La jeune femme avait une carrure musclée sans pour autant ressembler à Hulk mais juste assez pour que l'uniforme lui sied à merveille. Et ses yeux … ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude comme jamais Clarke n'en avait vu. Elle remarqua soudain, qu'elle fixait Lexa dans les yeux depuis un bon moment maintenant. La jeune brune restait impassible, ses yeux verts eux aussi plongés dans les bleus de Clarke. Gênée, ses joues virèrent légèrement au rouge et elle fit mine de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre.

Des paysages désertiques s'étendaient à perte de vue, parsemés de petits villages. « On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver » pensa Clarke. Et en effet, un quart d'heure plus tard l'avion était cloué au sol sur la base militaire d'Arkadia.

Dès l'avion arrêté, ils s'attelèrent à décharger leur équipement de l'avion pour le transférer dans l'hélicoptère qui devait les amener jusqu'au camp reculé, où l'autre équipe les attendait. Pendant ce temps-là, Lexa signa quelques papiers administratifs à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Après cela, elle rejoignit le groupe dans l'hélicoptère qui leur avait été attribué et ce mis aux commandes, Lincoln en second pilote.

Le voyage fut plutôt court comparé au premier. Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour relier Arkadia au camp D-13.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un lieutenant d'après le grade sur sa poitrine, nous accueillit.

« La brigade alpha-37 je présume ? Je suis le lieutenant Collins. Bienvenue au camp D-13.

Lexa fut la première à lui répondre :

\- Adjudant Lexa Woods à vos ordres mon lieutenant.

Ils se saluèrent à la manière militaire.

\- Vous êtes la chef de brigade ? l'interrogea Collins.

\- Oui mon lieutenant. Je suis en charge du groupe alpha-37 pour la mission de reconnaissance et de sureté aux frontières. »

Clarke ne sut pas si c'était à cause de l'assurance sans faille de Woods ou de ses yeux hypnotiques mais l'homme à la carrure imposante eut lui-même un moment d'égarement et bafouilla quelque chose.

« - Vous… Euh… Je… Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, se reprit Collins visiblement perturbé. »

Les jeunes soldats le suivîmes jusqu'au fond du campement où il leur indiqua à droite la tente commune aux filles et à gauche, celle des garçons. Le lieutenant salua Lexa qui en fit de même et se retira pour leur laisser le temps de s'installer.

Evidemment, l'intérieur de la tente était assez sommaire : 6 lits, 6 tables de chevets et 6 petites armoires. Mais Clarke s'en fichait, elles n'étaient que 4 et avaient donc largement la place d'aménager leur petit coin personnel. Elle déposa son sac à côté d'un des lits du fond et se jeta lourdement dessus. Cette journée de trajet l'avait exténué. Raven s'installa en face de Clarke, Octavia à sa droite et Lexa à côté d'elle. Après une courte pause la blonde s'affaira à ranger méthodiquement son arme et ses affaires dans le cas où il faudrait dégager les lieux en urgence ou s'ils étaient attaqués. Puis, elle déposa une photo de sa mère, Abby, souriante aux les bras de Marcus. Le père de Clarke était mort au combat alors qu'elle n'avait que 2 ans. Quelques années plus tard, sa mère avait rencontré Marcus Kane qu'elle considéré depuis toujours comme un père. Clarke tourna la tête vers le coin de Raven.

« - Raven, la tente va s'effondrer avec tout ce que t'y colles dessus ! s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

La petite brune avait tapissé tout son pend de tente de photos, de post-it et de posters.

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle Griffin ! répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue. C'est de la stratégie militaire.

Comme le visage de Clarke exprimait une incompréhension totale, Raven reprit :

\- Raah mais tu comprends rien ! Je décore mon environnement comme ma chambre, ainsi je retrouve un confort et un bien-être familier qui me permettent d'être calme et réfléchi, minimisant de cette façon toute erreur de préparation dû au stress, ce qui me permet d'être efficace en mission.

Après la tirade prononcée d'une traite par Raven, un moment de silence suivit, puis Clarke et Octavia esclaffèrent de rire.

\- C'est ça foutez vous de ma gueule, bougonna la jeune fille, vexée, en attendant ça montre que moi au moins j'ai une vie en dehors de l'armée ! dit-elle en regardant Lexa qui n'avait sorti que son arme du sac, aucune photo nulle part.

Avant même que Reyes n'eut fini sa phrase, Clarke sut que la situation aller dégénérer. Et ça ne loupa pas. Lexa se leva d'un bond et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se tenait tendu à l'extrême devant la brune.

\- C'est quoi le problème clairement ? demanda Woods le regard noir fixé sur Reyes.

Raven faisait certes 10cm de moins que son adversaire mais malheureusement, elle avait un très, très fort caractère.

\- Clairement, repris-elle, c'est toi le problème. T'as pas dit une seule phrase de plus de deux mots depuis que je te connais et il semblerait que t'ais aucune vie sociale. Oh mais non ! Attend, maintenant que j'y réfléchis je t'ai vu discuter avec Whittle l'autre jour, vous couchez ensemble ?

« Merde. Elle est morte » pensa Clarke. La grande brune prit avec une rapidité surhumaine Raven par le col et la plaqua violemment contre son armoire en fer. Elle répliqua quasi instantanément en envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre de Lexa. Le coup eut l'effet escompté : elle lâcha prise et recula, le souffle coupé. Avant que le combat ne reprenne et que la situation ne parvienne à un point de non-retour, Octavia prit avec force le bras de Raven et l'entraina en dehors de la tente en l'engueulant. Clarke observa la jeune femme, encore pliée sur elle-même. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer Raven : elle était petite et frêle mais elle avait la même force que certains hommes. La blonde s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main dans le dos.

« Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Elle s'avança un peu plus et posa une main dans le dos de Lexa. Ça va ? demanda-elle.

La réaction fut immédiate. Lexa se releva d'un seul coup, repoussant brutalement la main de Clarke.

\- C'est bon ça va ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant avec peine sur son lit.

\- Euh… Ok, reprit Clarke surprise. La prochaine fois rappelle moi de la laisser faire.

\- Pas de souci, de toute manière elle serait déjà à l'infirmerie si Octavia l'avait pas sorti.

\- Ben voyons ! Sans vouloir anéantir ton égo quelque peu surdimensionné, dans la position où t'étais c'est toi qui serais à ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

L'adjudant Woods grommela quelque chose sachant pertinemment que Clarke avait raison. La blonde était rouge de colère, contre Lexa autant que contre Raven dont elle ne comprenait absolument pas la provocation. Elle regarda la jeune femme reprendre peu à peu sa respiration et avec elle, son impassibilité légendaire. Comment faisait-elle pour retrouver un calme pareil à peine cinq minutes après avoir frôler la catastrophe ? se demanda Clarke.

« - Bon ben je te laisse toi et ta fierté, faut que je prenne l'air ! lâcha-elle.

Elle était déjà un pied dehors lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa murmurer quelque chose. Clarke se retourna.

« - Reste, répéta plus clairement la brune. S'il-te-plait. »

 _Aurait-elle dit « s'il te plait » ?_ Clarke ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle revint vers Lexa. Ses yeux verts regardé distraitement ses chaussures. Elle lui sembla alors beaucoup plus jeune et fragile que d'habitude. Clarke s'assit sur son lit, en face d'elle. Aucune des deux ne parlèrent mais la blonde sentit que Lexa se détendait peu à peu. Le calme qui regagnait la jeune femme n'était pas du tout le même que celui qu'elle dégageait en toute circonstance. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus naturel, son corps se voutait légèrement, les contours de son visage s'adoucissaient, sa respiration était un peu plus forte qu'habituellement.

Clarke perdit totalement la notion du temps, se sentant étrangement bien et reposée. Elles restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le clairon signalant l'heure du diner retentisse. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent leur tente et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire sans échanger aucun mot.

Elles retrouvèrent tout le groupe et Lexa et Raven se jetèrent un regard à glacer le sang. Les garçons comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas mais lorsque Bellamy voulut évoquer le sujet Octavia lui fit signe d'immédiatement se taire sous peine d'avoir une 3ème Guerre Mondiale sur les bras. Le repas ce passa donc dans un silence de plomb, personne n'osant prendre la parole.

Rentrés dans leur tente respective, chacun se coucha tôt car demain ils devaient être opérationnels pour commencer la mission sur le terrain. Clarke tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de Lexa, posés sur elle. La brune avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Clarke lui rendait son sourire, son visage redevint en un instant de marbre et elle se tourna vivement de l'autre côté. Clarke souris encore plus à la réaction presque enfantine de Lexa.

 _En fin de compte elle n'est peut-être pas si méchante que ça …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chers lecteurs ! Je voulais vous remercier sincèrement pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir :) Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui ont lu le précédent chapitre. Pour répondre à vos questions, je pense pouvoir publier qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines minimum. Je dis bien minimum parce que j'avais quasiment pas de boulot cette semaine et j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment galéré à écrire ce chapitre (donc qu'est-ce-que ça va être quand j'aurai du travail ?!). Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour ça et pour ce chapitre. Vous allez surement le trouver mou et sans action (en tout cas c'est mon avis !). L'action n'arrive que vers la fin donc au pire lisez que la fin :p ! Je voyais pas comment faire autrement pour mettre l'intrigue en place. Cependant, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera pour le coup, bien rempli en action.**

 **Sûr ce long discours, je vous laisse lire en paix ce chapitre 2 !**

 **P-S: -VAB= Véhicule (d'Avant Blindé) de l'armée de terre pouvant transporter jusqu'à 10 personnes.**

 **FAMAS= Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de St-Etienne**

 **En amour comme à la guerre**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le camp était encore plongé dans l'obscurité lorsque Clarke et son équipe finirent de mettre leur équipement dans le VAB. Monty vérifiait une dernière fois les appareils de communication, Octavia remontait pour la 51ième reprise sont FAMAS qui brillait même dans la nuit tellement elle l'avait lustré et, juste à côté d'elle, Lincoln faisait de même. De son côté, Raven discutait matériel avec un soldat du Génie de l'autre brigade. Quant à Bellamy, il était du genre très carré. Il avait préparé avec soin tout son matériel médical la veille et l'avait rangé dans le véhicule de manière à être facilement retrouvé en cas d'urgence. Clarke n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète pour la première sortie sur le terrain, tout le monde était plus que prêt. Elle avait d'autant moins de raison de l'être, que Woods et elle avaient eu une réunion une heure plus tôt pour vérifier, encore une fois, le déroulement de la journée avec le lieutenant Collins. Pourtant, elle avait la boule au ventre et elle sentait le stress lui monter à la tête. La blonde se ressaisit au plus vite et fit de son mieux pour paraître calme, voir impassible. Il était hors de question que les autres la voient nerveuse. « Un soldat qui se laisse envahir par ses émotions n'est en aucun cas un soldat » lui répétait sans cesse Kane durant sa formation. De plus Clarke était le second : si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Lexa, elle serait en charge de la vie de chaque membre de sa brigade et elle ne pouvait assurer leur sécurité si la peur prenait le dessus.

Collins sortit brutalement la jeune femme de sa réflexion :

« **Griffin !** »

Elle reprit immédiatement son entière concentration mais vu la tête du lieutenant et le ton de sa voix, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom.

« - **Veuillez m'excusez mon lieutenant, je vous écoute.**

- **Vous ne m'écoutiez pas il y a 30 secondes Griffin alors réveillez-vous !** reprit-il. **Ecoutez, je sais que c'est votre 1ère opé mais stress n'a jamais rimé avec concentration. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine, on va juste prendre quelques renseignements auprès des populations et on rentre. Rien de dangereux donc reprenez-vous avant de vraiment perdre le contrôle de vos actions !**

\- **Reçu mon lieutenant !**

Heureusement, il n'avait pas parlé fort pour que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas mais à l'entendre Clarke savait que cette situation ne devrait absolument pas se reproduire, dans son propre intérêt et celui des autres. Clarke souffla un bon coup pour oublier les réprimandes plus que claires de Collins et se focaliser sur la mission.

Raven s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« **Euh … écoute je … je suis désolée pour ma réaction d'hier soir. J'ai un peu dépassé les bornes.**

Clarke connaissait très bien Raven : elle ne bafouillait que rarement et ne s'excusait, pour ainsi dire, jamais. Si elle le faisait c'est qu'elle était vraiment sincère. Mais Clarke n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement pour son attitude de la veille. De plus, elle aimait beaucoup trop taquiner son amie pour laisser passer une occasion pareille.

\- **UN PEU ?!** s'exclama Clarke.

\- **Oh ça va ! J'te signale que j'essaie de m'excuser ! Moi Raven Reyes !**

- **Noooon ! Raven Reyes, la plus grosse fierté de tout le pays s'excuse ! Serait-ce possible ?!** ironisa Clarke.

Raven donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de la blonde qui riait de la situation.

\- **C'est bon, tu m'as bien entendu. Je suis désolée donc si jamais c'était cette histoire qui te tracassait …**

\- **Attend** » la coupa Clarke « **pourquoi il devrait y avoir un truc qui me « tracasse »** ? »

\- **J'ai entendu Collins te remonter les bretelles. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Raven paraissait réellement inquiète pour son amie. Elle s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- **Mais oui arrête de t'en faire pour moi je suis en pleine forme, tout va pour le mieux dans ma vie !**

Raven la regarda avec insistance, apparemment sceptique de sa réponse.

\- **Je te jure !**

Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa qui discutait avec Lincoln. Soudain, une boule au ventre se reforma au creux de son ventre mais cette fois-ci, ça n'était pas du stress. Ça ressemblait étrangement à de la colère… ou de la jalousie. Lexa grimpa dans le VAB et le sentiment désagréable repartit comme il était venu. L'instant ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Clarke ne revienne dans la conversation et tente de changer le sujet aborder par Raven.

\- **C'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser mais plutôt à Lexa.**

\- **Hors de question ! Je venais m'excuser auprès de toi parce que t'es ma meilleure amie et que, même si tu essais visiblement de changer de sujet, je sais qu' ya quelque chose qui cloche. Par contre, s'excuser auprès de Woods ça reviendrait à perdre toute dignité** !

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la déteste à ce point ?** demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à se diriger vers le groupe qui rentrait dans le véhicule.

\- **Ch'ai pas, elle m'insupporte c'est tout ! Elle nous prend tous de hauts avec ses grands airs de Commandante ! Clarke, même moi je suis humaine, j'ai mes limites. Et ben tu vois, le « Commander » est largement en dehors des limites.**

\- **En attendant, c'est elle qui te commande pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ta supérieur. Et te connaissant elles doivent vraiment être très étroites tes « limites »** , répondit Clarke en souriant.

\- **« Supérieur » uniquement sur cette mission, U-NI-QUE-MENT ! Et ne me pousse pas à bout parce que là t'es à deux doigts de les dépasser** , répliqua Raven d'un air faussement révolté.

La blonde secoua la tête en souriant face au comportement enfantin de son amie. Elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'arrière du VAB, à côté de la porte.

Clarke s'étant assise à côté de Bellamy, Raven n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à côté de Lexa. La blonde mit une main devant la bouche pour cacher son sourire grandissant tandis que Reyes lui jetait un regard noir. _Si ça c'est pas l'ironie du sort !_

Toute la brigade Alpha-37 était au complet, excepté Jordan (Jasper) qui se trouvait à l'avant. Un des soldats de l'équipe de Collins lui apprenait deux trois trucs en plus sur comment piloter l'engin sur ce type de terrain. En plus du conducteur, l'autre brigade, dirigée par Collins, les accompagnait dans un autre VAB.

Le lieutenant avait préféré restait avec eux pour leur première sortie, surement histoire de vérifier que chacun remplissait son rôle et que Lexa gérait bien son groupe.

Le convoi démarra enfin et les deux véhicules passèrent les portes du camp.

Globalement, le trajet jusqu'au premier point de contrôle fut calme. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une seule fois. Sentant les secousses cesser, Clarke interrogea le lieutenant du regard.

« **Le Génie a dû voir quelque chose d'anormal sur la piste. Ils vont juste vérifier que ce ne soit pas une mine** , répondit très posément Collins.

La situation devait être d'une banalité affligeante lorsque l'on se déplaçait dans les alentours.

- **Oh ! En parlant de ça** , reprit-il, **évitez de sortir des sentiers que nos équipes ont déjà balisés. Les djihadistes ont la sale manie de laisser des bombes artisanales sur le côté, pour les mettre sur la route dès que les démineurs sont passés. Quand nous avons repris cette zone sous contrôle, ils n'ont pas pu récupérer leurs mines. Et même si mes hommes ont sécurisé les principales routes, il se peut que les rebords soient encore jonchés d'explosifs.** »

Sur ce dernier conseil fort rassurant, le véhicule reprit sa marche sur le chemin cabossé.

Les deux équipent firent une première halte, vingt minutes plus tard, à l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un village. Plusieurs amas de pierres faisaient office de maison pour la quinzaine de personnes qui vivaient ici. Le groupe traversa les ruines et avant d'arriver au niveau des gens, Collins s'adressa à voix basse à la brigade Alpha-37 :

« Suivez-moi, ne parlez pas, juste écoutez et regardez attentivement. »

Le lieutenant s'avança vers les villageois et se présenta. Un des villageois parlait à peu près l'anglais et traduit les questions que le militaire leur posa. Il s'agissait surtout de rechercher la moindre information sur les positions actuelles des terroristes. Collins utilisait exactement les mêmes techniques d'approche que l'équipe de Clarke avait apprise lors de leur formation. La blonde reprit peu à peu confiance en elle en voyant qu'il suffisait juste de mettre en application ce qu'on leur avait appris durant ces 4 ans d'apprentissage.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Collins jugea qu'il avait obtenu le maximum de renseignement qu'il pouvait.

Les militaires remontèrent dans leur véhicule respectif et la matinée se poursuivit de la même manière. Ils interrogeaient les habitants, fouillaient quelques maisons pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de réserves d'armes et ils reprenaient leur route pour le prochain hameau. Collins ordonna la pause non loin du dernier village rencontré. Le groupe retrouva un peu de fraicheur dans une maisonnette de pierre laissée à l'abandon.

Même si personne n'avait fait de commentaire, Clarke savait que tout son groupe était épuisé par la chaleur harassante. L'entrainement les avait préparés à tout sauf à l'épreuve du climat.

Avant même de manger, Bellamy passa en revue chaque personne de sa brigade. Vint le tour de Clarke.

« **Ça va ? Pas de vertiges ?**

\- **Non, ça va** , répondit Clarke.

\- **Pas d'envie de vomir ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **Pas mal aux pieds ?**

\- **Non plus.**

- **A la tête ?**

\- **Pour la centième fois NON ! T'inquiète Blake, je suis en pleine forme comme d'habitude !** assura la blonde alors qu'un léger mal de tête commençait effectivement à apparaitre. Elle mit ça sur le compte du soleil même si elle portait en permanence sa casquette.

- **La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça tu t'étais péter un ligament. De toute manière, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter, Clarke.**

Il porta doucement sa main au front de la jeune fille. Elle sourit timidement, presque gênée du contact.

\- **Mouais** , repris Bellamy en retirant sa main, **pense à bien t'hydrater parce ta température me parait quand même un peu haute.**

\- **Chef ! Oui chef !** répondit Clarke, la main en salut et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme souffla de désespoir face à la réaction de Clarke et son entêtement à ne jamais écouter ses conseils.

La blonde sortit sa ration du sac et l'avala à grandes bouchés, affamée par cette première expérience du terrain.

« **Hé Clarke ?**

Elle détourna les yeux de sa nourriture.

\- **T'es au courant que ça se mange chaud ça !** fit remarquer Jasper.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil aux rations des autres, ils n'avaient même pas encore fini de chauffer leur conserve qu'elle avait pratiquement fini la sienne. Ils rirent tous à la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle sourit.

\- **J'avoue la mienne est peut-être froide, mais en attendant elle reste comestible…** »

Jasper regarda sa ration devant lui. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant qu'elle était en train de cramer dans les flammes du chauffe-ration.

« **Merde ! Merde ! Merde !** » râla le garçon.

Un nouvel éclat de rire anima le repas.

Le moment de détente fut de courte durée car le planning de la journée était chargé. Ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur repas pour attaquer au plus vite le reste de la journée. Le groupe rassemblait leurs affaires lorsque Collins les interpella.

« **Alpha-37 écoutez-moi un instant. Vous avez montré votre sérieux et vos aptitudes ce matin donc autant vous mettre dans le bain tout de suite. Cette aprèm vous serez en autonomie. On va se répartir les points de contrôle et on se rejoindra à 19h30 au camp. Ma brigade et moi on prendra un VAB pour aller vers l'Est et vous prendrez l'autre pour aller au Nord. Comme ça on peut finir plus tôt et ça vous entrainera étant donné que la route Nord est sans risques. Jordan les coordonnées sont dans le GPS. Compris ?**

\- **Oui mon lieutenant !** répondit Lexa. »

C'est seulement à ce moment que Clarke s'aperçut que la brune était anormalement pâle. Sa peau bronzée avait presque virée au blanc. Le lieutenant s'éloigna vers ses hommes et la blonde s'approcha de Lexa.

« **Hey ! Ça va ?** demanda-t-elle.

Clarke se surprit elle-même par la fébrilité dans sa voix. Elle était réellement inquiète pour la jeune femme.

\- **Très bien** », répondit-elle d'une froideur à glacer le sang, sans même lever les yeux.

Le ton quasiment haineux de sa coéquipière inquiéta encore plus la blonde. Lexa commençait à partir rejoindre les autres qui s'éloignaient vers le VAB lorsque Clarke attrapa son poignet. La brune s'immobilisa net et se tourna, apparemment surprise par ce contact. Son regard croisa enfin celui de la jeune femme et pendant quelques secondes, Clarke ne vit plus rien d'autre que les yeux vert de Lexa. D'un vert si profond … Après un court silence, elle se ressaisit et retira rapidement sa prise.

« **Euh … je … pardon…** » Clarke ne savait même pas de quoi elle s'excusait. « **J'ai …**

Lexa, visiblement troublée elle aussi, secoua légèrement la tête et retrouva son visage indéchiffrable.

\- **Je vais bien** , la-coupa la brune. **Je te promets.** »

Elle prononça ces derniers mots avec une douceur que Clarke ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle hocha la tête, un peu plus satisfaite de cette réponse. Lexa repartit vers le véhicule suivit de près par la blonde.

Juste avant de monter, Collins et un autre soldat approchèrent.

« **Woods !**

\- **Oui mon lieutenant !**

\- **L'autonomie n'exclut pas le contrôle. C'est pourquoi un de mes meilleurs hommes vous accompagnera. Si jamais il y a le moindre problème il saura le régler. Donc voici l'adjudant-chef Murphy.**

Clarke employa toutes ses forces à se retenir d'exploser de rire. Ce Murphy n'était pas plus épais qu'un fétu de paille et avait une tête de drogué, les yeux explosés et le visage plus sale qu'une serpillère. _Si c'est ça le fleuron de l'armée Américaine, on est pas dans la merde pour la prochaine guerre !_ Pas de jugement physique si ça se trouve ce type allait les impressionner par son expérience du terrain pensa-t-elle. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de le prendre.

Leur mission en autonomie se passait plutôt bien excepté le fait que les soupçons de Clarke s'étaient confirmés : Murphy était un abruti de première classe. Il ne cessa de râler toute l'après-midi.

Le GPS n'indiquait plus qu'un seul village sur le trajet quand Jasper stoppa le moteur.

« **On peut pas continuer en VAB ici. Ya dû y avoir une tempête de sable récemment parce que là ya une épaisseur de sable fin trop importante. Si jamais j'essaie de rouler dessus on risque de s'enfoncer et de plus pouvoir repartir.**

Murphy jura pour la centième fois depuis le départ mais personne n'y prêta attention.

\- **Green contacte Collins et informe le de la situation** » intervint Woods. « **Jordan combien de kilomètres jusqu'au prochain point de contrôle ?**

\- **A peine 5, commandante.** »

Lexa réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« **Ok, on va continuer à pied.**

Murphy poussa un grognement suivit d'un long soupir. Clarke ne le connaissait que depuis trois heures mais ce type l'énervait à un tel point, qu'elle l'aurait étranglé sur le champ s'ils avaient été seuls.

\- **T'es sûr ?** » demanda Octavia. « **Si jamais ça craint, on aura pas de renfort avant un bon bout de temps à mon avis.**

\- **Ya que cinq kilomètres pour rallier le dernier village. Si on se dépêche on peut y être en moins d'un quart d'heure et le lieutenant Collins a dit que c'était plutôt calme ici.**

\- **Ouais, 'fin il a aussi dit que ce gars était un de ses meilleurs hommes !** murmura Raven en pointant Murphy.

\- **Oh ! Ch'ui juste à côté et ch'ui pas sourd ! Alors tu peux être sûr que ça va remonter jusqu'au lieutenant. Tu peux déjà rentrer à la base préparer tes affaires ma cocotte !** »

De nouveau, Clarke pressentit que les choses allaient mal tourner d'ici peu. Elle avait vraiment un don pour voir arriver ce genre de situation !

Raven allait répliquer lorsque Lexa la stoppa net :

« **Stop ! Je vous arrête tout de suite. On n'est pas au camp donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui commande ici. Reyes tu t'abstiens de tout commentaire inutile. Murphy tu te calme immédiatement ou je te jure que je te laisse dans le désert.** »

A aucun moment elle n'avait crié pourtant la froideur dans sa voix avait suffi à faire taire tous le monde. Pour un moment Clarke observa la brune. Elle avait une telle prestance lorsqu'elle s'exprimait qu'elle imposait automatiquement le respect. Woods brisa le silence qu'elle avait créé :

« **J'ai dit qu'on irait à pied donc ce serait un bon début si vous sortiez du VAB.** »

Tout le groupe sortit de son état de léthargie et Lincoln et Octavia ouvrirent la porte. Clarke descendit du véhicule, plissant les yeux le temps de s'adapter à la forte luminosité. C'était la fin de la journée mais l'air était encore plus chaud qu'à midi, à la limite du supportable pour une première sortie dans le désert.

Les neuf soldats prirent leur sac et armes et commencèrent à marcher sur le chemin ensablé.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, les râlements de Murphy reprirent de plus belle.

Clarke tourna la tête vers derrière. Il trainait les pieds quinze mètres derrière.

« **Non mais sans dec', comment il a pu rentrer à l'armée celui-là ?!** pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

\- **J'ai entendu parlait de son père** , répondit Bellamy. **Apparemment, c'est un ancien commando Marine. Ce type est carrément une légende dans son unité !**

\- **Aaaah ! Tout s'éclaire !** ironisa Raven qui avait rejoint la conversation.

\- **Murphy accélère ! Faut pas qu'on se disperse !** » cria Lexa qui était un peu plus loin devant.

Contrairement à ce qui lui était demandé, Murphy s'arrêta quelques secondes puis commença à s'écarter du chemin. Tous les autres s'arrêtèrent.

« **Mais qu'est-ce-qu' il fout ?** » murmura Lincoln. « **Eh Oh ! Tu vas où là ? On doit rester sur le chemin balisé !**

\- **Oups ! Trop tard.** » répondit le soldat, un sourire insupportable au coin des lèvres.

Lexa lui ordonna de revenir, en vain. Il se dirigeait vers un petit bosquet d'arbres morts.

« **C'est bon, je vais juste m'assoir à l'ombre ! T'inquiète la brunette, c'est pas deux minutes de retard qui vont finir ta carrière. En revanche, si tu me laisses pas prendre cette pause bien méritée, tu pourras prendre le même vol retour que ta pote agressive.** »

Raven répliqua l'instant d'après alors que Lexa resta impassible, le visage fermé. Clarke sentit la colère empourprer ses joues. _De quel droit la menaçait-il ? Pour qui il se prenait ce type ?!_ Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où Murphy s'était arrêté. Elle n'entendit pas Lexa l'appeler, aveuglé par la colère soudaine.

« **Ah Griffin ! Ça tombe bien que tu viennes à moi parce que j'ai plus d'eau. Passe-moi ta gourde.**

- **Pas de soucis ! Tu vas te la recevoir dans la face ma gourde !** s'exclama-t-elle de rage.

La blonde n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Murphy qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir déposer lourdement son sac par terre quand un souffle puissant projeta violemment la jeune femme en arrière, puis plus rien.

Clarke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Lexa était là. Elle parlait… Non, elle criait à quelqu'un quelque chose mais impossible d'entendre quoique ce soit d'autre que le sifflement insupportable dans ses oreilles. La blonde voulut se relever mais une douleur fulgurante foudroya sa tête et traversa tout son corps. Elle lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Lexa la repoussa doucement au sol. Clarke ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle lui disait mais étrangement sa présence la rassurait. Ça n'était surement pas dû à ses yeux qui, cette fois ci, exprimaient de la colère … ou peut-être du stress … non… de la peur. Lexa Woods avait peur. Clarke sentait toujours sa main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son bras. Elle tremblait légèrement mais ce contact suffit à la rassurer. Elle reconnut Bellamy qui accourait avant de se laisser submerger par le noir.

 **Voilà, voilà ... Je suis pas très fière de ce truc mais le prochain sera nettement mieux c'est sûr.**

 **En attendant, laisser moi vos commentaires, ce que vous avez aimez, pas aimez. Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas. Je serais ravie d'y répondre.**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews de la dernière fois !**

 **A bientôt j'espère ;) !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! J'ai été plutôt inspiré pour ce troisième chapitre donc me revoilà ^^ !**

 **Encore merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont posté une review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre.** **Bon, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite si vous m'avait détester pour la dernière fin, vous allez me haïr pour celle là ... ^^**

 **P-S: Sarah: merci beaucoup (et moi aussi j'aimerai m'engager :p ) !**

 **Chapitre 3**

La chaleur étouffante réveilla Clarke. Il lui fallut toute son énergie pour ouvrir ses lourdes paupières. La croix rouge dans un carré blanc peinte au-dessus d'elle, lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, allongée. La blonde voulut se redresser mais un éclair de douleur traversa tout son corps.

« **Hey, doucement, doucement** » Raven apparut dans son champs de vision. « **Tout va bien, ok ? Tout va bien Clarke** , répéta-t-elle. » Des cernes marquaient son visage fin.

« - **Qu'est-ce-que … qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?**

La brune posa une main sur sa tête.

\- **Tu ne te souviens pas ?** demanda-t-elle.

Clarke fouilla désespérément dans ses souvenirs. La mission, le groupe, Murphy, l'explosion… Lexa. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui c'était passé. Une nouvelle fois elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur la rattrapa. Elle retint un gémissement mais une grimace trahit l'élancement dans son crâne.

\- **Calme-toi Clarke, ça va allait. Bell' a dit que t'avais eu un gros choc à la tête et mais à part une énorme bosse et un mal de tête tu n'auras pas de séquelles. Faut juste que tu te reposes pendant un temps.**

\- **Tout le monde va bien, hein ?** » La brune évitait manifestement le regard interrogateur de son amie. « **RAVEN !** cria Clarke en absence de réponse.

Elle leva enfin la tête vers la jeune femme qui, malgré la douleur et les avertissements s'était assise.

\- **Octavia a été légèrement blessée et … et Murphy est … il est mort.**

Clarke resta un long moment sans rien dire. Certes, ce type était un con fini et elle le détestait mais il était dans LEUR brigade, sous SA responsabilité. Elle l'avait laissé s'écarter du chemin alors que Collins les avait prévenus pour les mines. Un soldat était mort par sa faute.

Comme si Raven devinait les pensées de la jeune femme, elle reprit la parole :

\- **Clarke, regarde-moi.** » Elle releva le menton de son amie. « **C'est en aucun cas ta faute, d'accord ? Ce n'est ni la tienne, ni celle des autres, ni celle de Woods. Ce gars était juste un …**

Au nom de Lexa, Clarke eut comme un électrochoc.

\- **Où est-elle ?** la coupa-t-elle.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Lexa, elle est où ?** répéta Clarke.

\- **Euh … Elle était là toute la nuit et ce matin… ah oui ! Ce matin, Collins l'a convoqué dans la grande tente. Il n'avait pas l'air …** »

Clarke n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Elle trouva la force de se lever malgré la douleur et les réprimandes de Raven. Lexa était la commandante, elle serait automatiquement désignée comme responsable de la mort de Murphy. Sa carrière était finie, il fallait qu'elle intervienne, qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

La blonde sortit en trombe de la tente de l'infirmerie et traversa le camp aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait. Elle croisa Monty et Jasper qui la regardèrent sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. La jeune femme ne s'en aperçue même pas et continua sur sa lancée. A l'approche de la grande tente centrale, Clarke entendit la voix forte du lieutenant, il criait. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et fit irruption dans la tente. Lexa se tenait droite comme un piquet, devant Collins qui était rouge de rage. Le visage de la brune, si impassible d'habitude, laissa paraitre de la surprise à la vue de Clarke mais aussi une fatigue certaine. Elle ne se ressaisit qu'une fois que Collins ait prit la parole :

« **Griffin qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là ?!** dit-il, la colère dans sa voix.

Clarke, qui s'était figée un moment devant les yeux de Lexa, se reprit elle aussi.

\- **Vous ne pouvez pas la virer ! Elle a essayé de l'empêcher de sortir de la piste, on l'a tous fait ! Mais ce type n'était qu'un connard ! Il n'a rien écouté de ce qu'on lui disait ! Personne ne pouvait quitter la route sans risquer de se faire exploser ! On ne pouvait rien faire ! Lexa n'y ait pour rien !** s'exclama-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle avait sorti ça d'une seule traite sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Collins resta quelques secondes figé par la familiarité et l'irrespect total dont Clarke venait de faire preuve.

\- **Vous avez tué le fils du meilleur soldat de l'armée américaine. A ton avis comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant qu'il est mort sous mon commandement ? Ma carrière sera finie la seconde d'après. Et toi, petit officier de merde, tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas faire ça ?** répondit-il d'un calme glacial. **Eh bien tu sais quoi…** »

Il s'approchait peu à peu de la blonde. « **… grâce à toi, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne vais pas virer ta copine. Je vais vous dégager toutes les deux. Je vais me faire un plaisir de ruiner vos carrières, votre réputation et votre vie par la même occasion.** »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Clarke. Lexa s'était elle aussi rapprochée. La blonde tentait quant à elle de se montrer forte face aux menaces du lieutenant mais malgré elle, ses jambes commençaient à trembler.

« **Alors, écoute-moi bien petite fille. C'EST MOI LE CHEF ICI !** » Il avait brutalement délaissé sa voix glacial pour crier à la tête de la blonde. « **JE SUIS … CAPABLE … DE TOUT !** »

Chaque hurlement de l'homme martelait le crâne de Clarke. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune femme lutta pour ne pas mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mettre à pleurer.

Pris par sa rage, Collins empoigna le col de la jeune femme qui refusait de baisser son regard. Et presque instantanément, des mains le repoussèrent brutalement en arrière. Le lieutenant manqua de tomber. Lexa poussa avec fermeté Clarke derrière elle, se positionnant entre elle et Collins. Ce dernier allait répliquait bien plus violemment lorsque Bellamy entra dans la tente.

La seconde qui suivit, Collins avait repris un air calme, presque détaché.

« **Euh… excusez-moi mon lieutenant, je… euh … je ne pensais pas que vous étiez occupé** , dit Bellamy, en observant ses deux coéquipières qui elles, n'affichaient vraiment pas un sourire paisible.

\- **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** reprit-il l'air perdu.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Blake ?** répondit le lieutenant.

Bellamy quitta enfin les filles du regard pour se tourner vers son supérieur.

\- **Euh … je venais récupérer l'adjudant Griffin qui s'est malencontreusement « échappée » de l'infirmerie où elle devrait être en ce moment.**

Le jeune homme avait bien insisté sur les derniers mots. Clarke aurait dû être énervé contre son ami qui allait probablement lui passer un énième savon mais à cet instant, elle lui était plus que reconnaissante de leur avoir éviter de se faire tabasser.

« **Oui, nous étions justement en train de parler de ça. Griffin va être conduite à l'hôpital pour faire quelques examens et Woods l'accompagnera.**

L'homme regarda les concernées, un sourire dénué de tout sentiment sur le visage.

\- **Très bien** , répondit simplement Bellamy en inclinant la tête avant de sortir de la tente.

Lexa tenait toujours fermement le bras de Clarke et l'entraina vers l'extérieur.

Collins s'était déplacé jusqu'au seuil de l'ouverture. Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent vers lui et lorsqu'elles furent sur le point de quitter la tente l'homme leur murmura :

« **Préparez vos affaires, vous prenez le premier vol pour Arkadia.** »

Sa voix grave provoqua un frisson dans l'échine de la blonde.

Lexa ne lâcha Clarke qu'à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de la tente de commandement. Lorsqu'enfin elle retira sa main du bras de sa coéquipière, celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que la brune était déjà loin devant elle.

« **Lexa !** » cria-t-elle.

La brune ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas. Clarke savait que si elle persistait à essayer de lui parler, Lexa allait totalement se renfermer.

Elles remballèrent donc leurs affaires dans un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia et Raven firent irruption.

« **Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?** demanda Octavia inquiète.

Pas de réponse.

\- **Vous vous êtes fait virer ou quoi ?** ironisa Raven.

Toujours pas de réponses.

\- **Nooon … mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? C'est à cause de Murphy ? Collins vous a accusez de la mort de cet abruti ?** reprit Reyes révoltée. **Je vais lui parler.**

La jeune femme se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie lorsque Clarke la retint par le poignet.

- **Raven, on n'est pas virer t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout va bien et Lexa m'accompagne.**

\- **Ah ouais c'est pour ça que vous faîtes vos sacs …,** intervint Octavia suspicieuse.

\- **L'hôpital est assez loin apparemment, on risque d'y rester quelques jours** , répondit la blonde.

Clarke préférait largement mentir à ses meilleures amies que de les voir se faire virer elles-aussi, pour une réaction impulsive et stupide.

\- **Ok** , dis Raven visiblement convaincue. **Dans ce cas-là, prends soin de toi Clarke et pas de bêtises, du moins pas sans moi !**

Clarke se força à rire et prit un peu trop fort son amie dans ses bras. C'était peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'elles se verraient avant un bon bout de temps.

\- **Wow ! Clarke j'arrive plus à respirer là !** rigola-t-elle.

Elle recula et serra de la même manière Octavia.

\- **A bientôt Griffin, sois prudente !**

\- **A bientôt, O.**

Clarke s'empressa de prendre son sac et de sortir de la tente, suivit de Lexa. Elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps si elle faisait ses au revoir aux garçons. Le moteur du 4x4 tournait déjà lorsqu'elles atteignirent les portes du camp. Les sièges étaient disposés de façon à ce que les deux jeunes femmes soient l'une en face de l'autre. Et pourtant, ça ne débloqua pas la conversation.

* * *

Une bonne heure après leur départ, le silence pesait toujours dans le véhicule. Clarke tenta de capter le regard de Lexa à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Les yeux vert de la jeune femme fixaient inlassablement le sol. Aucun sentiment ne se peignait sur son visage fermé.

« **Lexa, je suis désolée. J'aurais pas dû …**

\- **Non, en effet tu n'aurais pas dû** , la coupa-t-elle.

Clarke fut surprise par le ton glacial de la brune.

\- **Je… heu… Excuse-moi mais j'allais pas juste le laisser te virer alors qu'on est tous responsables !**

\- **Si, Clarke ! Tu aurais dû rester à ta place. Je gérais la situation.**

- **Tu « gérais » la situation ?** répéta-elle, totalement incrédule.

\- **Si tu n'étais pas intervenu on n'en serait pas là !** cria-t-elle. **On ne serait pas deux à avoir ruiné notre avenir !**

\- **Collins te gueulait dessus ! Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça mais il était hors de question que je le laisse faire !** s'exclama-elle essoufflée.

Lexa leva enfin la tête, ses yeux verts plongeant dans les bleus de la blonde. Cette fois ci, Clarke lut clairement la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. Plusieurs secondes, peut-être plusieurs minutes passèrent, une éternité pour Clarke qui perdit entièrement la notion du temps.

« **Clarke …,** balbutia Lexa, **je …**

Elle fut brutalement coupée par une secousse d'une violence inouïe. Le mouvement projeta Clarke vers l'arrière, ravivant de plein fouet sa blessure à la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par la douleur.

* * *

Une odeur âcre de fumée emplissait ses narines. Clarke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était couchée sur ce qui semblait être le toit du 4x4. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de réaliser que le véhicule avait été pris pour cible. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de là.

Elle se redressa un peu trop rapidement ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sa tête tournait et son bras droit la lançait. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois pour essayer de retrouver une vision claire. Une peur incommensurable s'empara alors d'elle. Lexa se tenait couchée face contre sol, apparemment inconsciente.

« **Lexa …** » Clarke atteint avec difficultés la brune. La main tremblante, elle posa deux doigts dans le cou de sa coéquipière. La blonde souffla de soulagement en sentant le cœur battre dans ses veines. Avec la plus grande douceur, elle retourna le corps inerte de Lexa. Une entaille profonde abimait son front, faisant couler le sang sur son beau visage.

Clarke secoua délicatement les épaules de Lexa. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle ouvrit enfin les paupières. La fragilité que Clarke lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui brisa le cœur. Cette fragilité qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à cacher d'habitude explosait dans ses pupilles.

« **Clarke …,** balbutia la brune.

- **Hey, je suis là. Ça va allait Lexa je te promets.**

En attendant son nom, la peur dans ses yeux diminua légèrement.

\- **On a été attaqués. Il faut qu'on bouge Lexa** , reprit Clarke d'une voix douce mais ferme. **Tu peux te relever ?**

Lexa réussit à s'assoir mais un gémissement lui échappa. La blonde lui maintint le dos de son genou, une main sur son épaule. Aucune des deux n'étaient en états pour faire des kilomètres de marche jusqu'à un point sûr. Clarke allait demander au pilote la distance jusqu'au prochain village lorsqu'elle vit une mare de sang. Le corps du pilote avait été complètement explosé par le missile. Elle réprima son envie de vomir, attrapa le pistolet du soldat et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Lexa.

\- **Faut qu'on sorte de là, maintenant !** dit-elle d'un ton plus urgent.

Elle passa le bras de la brune autour de son cou.

\- **Clarke… part…** murmura Lexa dans un soupir.

\- **Je pars avec toi !**

\- **Clarke …**

\- **NON !** s'exclama-elle la voix plus fébrile qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. **Lexa tu restes avec moi, c'est pas négociable !**

Clarke aida la jeune femme à se redresser et força la porte d'un coup de pied. A peine eut elle ajustée sa vision à la lumière vive, que des coups de feux retentirent. Immédiatement, Clarke recula, trainant Lexa jusqu'au fond du 4x4.

Elle se concentra autant qu'elle le put pour analyser la situation. Les coups venait, visiblement, de derrière la dune d'en face. De sa main gauche, elle tira maladroitement vers l'endroit où provenait le bruit. Les échanges de coups s'enchainèrent et Clarke se laissait envahir de plus en plus par la panique. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques balles avant d'être à cours de munitions. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lexa qui semblait vraiment mal en point.

« **Merde, merde, merde !** jura-t-elle. **Fais chier !**

La blonde, profitant d'un moment de répit, chercha désespérément du côté de Lexa s'il y avait une radio en état de marche.

- **Ne sois pas si grossière Clarke …** murmura Lexa, **au moins … on va mourir ensemble.** »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la brune. Elle souriait bêtement. Lexa Woods venait de faire une blague ! Clarke n'en revenait pas, elle avait attendu le pire moment de sa vie pour sortir une blague. Si la situation n'avait pas était aussi critique Clarke lui aurait probablement donné un petit coup dans l'épaule en souriant, mais la réalité la rattrapa d'un coup lorsqu'une nouvelle rafale résonna. Elle repéra avec soulagement une radio qui semblait fonctionnelle.

« - **On ne va pas mourir Lex' ! Continue de me parler ok ?**

Ce surnom était sorti naturellement de la bouche de la blonde.

\- **… Ok …,** répondit faiblement Lexa.

Clarke alluma rapidement la radio et la mit sur la fréquence de sa brigade.

\- **Adjudant Griffin pour Alpha-37 ! Répondez !**

Un grésillement suivi puis après ce qui sembla une éternité, quelqu'un répondit :

\- **Clarke ?**

\- **Monty ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu …**

- **Lexa et moi sommes prises pour cible en plein milieu du désert** , le coupa-t-elle. **Le 4x4 est HS et le pilote est mort. Aucun moyen de partir sans se faire tirer dessus. J'ai quasiment plus de munition et Lexa est blessée !**

Après un court silence, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de reprendre son souffle, Monty répondit :

\- **Bien reçu. Des renforts sont en route. On arrive Clarke, tenez bon. Continue de parler.**

\- **Bougez-vous ! On va pas tenir longtemps et Lexa est aussi blanche qu'un l'…** »

Clarke s'interrompit en entendant un son métallique résonner à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit un gaz jaunâtre s'échapper de l'objet jeté. _Une grenade soporifique !_ Jamais elle n'aurait pensait avoir aussi peur qu'à cet instant. La radio tomba de ses mains.

« **Non, non, non ...** » Elle lâcha son arme et à la place prit la main de Lexa, se couvrant la bouche de l'autre main.

La fumée envahit rapidement toute la carcasse du 4x4. Clarke, prise de vertiges, s'écroula par terre. Et, peu à peu, sa main lâcha prise sur celle de la brune. Des silhouettes floues approchèrent du véhicule. Toute son âme lui criait de se lever mais son corps refusa catégoriquement d'exécuter ses ordres et ses paupières finirent par se fermer lourdement.

 **Hi hi hi ... je vous avez prévenu que ça vous plairez pas ! ;)**

 **Je me répète mais surtout N'HESITEZ PAS à me dire ce que vous avez aimez ou pas, vos passages préférés, vos suggestions pour la suite ...**

 **Sûr ce, je vous laisse râler jusqu'au prochain chapitre ^^ !**

 **NoNo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Un sceau d'eau glacée sortit brutalement Clarke de son sommeil forcé. Elle émergea peu à peu et toussa pour dégager l'eau de ses bronches. Son mal de tête s'était amplifié ce qui la ramena désagréablement à la réalité et en quelques secondes tout lui revint en bloc : Collins, l'attaque, Lexa, la grenade … les silhouettes. La peur reprit violemment possession de son corps et la força à enfin ouvrir les yeux.

 **« C'est pas trop tôt ! »**

Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. La jeune femme cligna fortement des yeux pour faire disparaitre le voile flou qui entourait la personne. Un homme grand à la carrure imposante la regardait droit dans les yeux. Un foulard noir cachait la moitié de son visage. La couleur sable de sa veste laissait apparaitre des tâches rougeâtres sur les manches. Par instinct, Clarke voulut reculer et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la blonde prit conscience des chaînes qui lui encerclait les poignets et les chevilles.

 **« On va pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses »** dit-il d'une voix bien trop calme pour la rassurer.

L'homme sortit rapidement de la pièce. Clarke secoua la tête et tenta d'analyser au mieux la situation malgré la panique grandissante. La salle où elle avait été emmenée ressemblait plus à un cube qu'à une pièce : elle était très étroite et assez basse de plafond. Seule une fente dans le mur éclairait ce qui s'apparentait visiblement à un cachot.

La blonde se redressa péniblement et aperçu une tête brune complètement avachie à quelques mètres en face d'elle. _Lexa !_ Tout son corps était inerte, seules des chaines aux poignets maintenaient la jeune femme debout. Clarke perdit le peu de réflexion qu'elle s'efforçait de garder jusque-là et tira violemment sur ses chaines, cherchant désespérément à atteindre la brune. Une douleur à l'épaule droite lui arracha un gémissement qu'elle ne put contenir.

 **« Voilà voilà ! J'arrive Clarke. »**

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? _Peu importe_. L'inconnu revint dans la pièce et la jeune femme rassembla toutes ses forces pour reprendre le maximum de contenance. _Surtout ne rien laisser paraître_. Rester de marbre autant que possible si l'on se faisait prendre par l'ennemi, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'on lui avait apprises durant sa formation de soldat. Malheureusement, rien ne l'avait jamais préparait à une telle vague de terreur.

L'homme se posta devant Clarke, les poches de son jean remplies et un marteau déjà taché de sang dans une main.

 **« On va jouer à un jeu Clarke. Les règles sont les suivantes : je pose les questions. Tu réponds correctement, je ne te fais aucun mal, ou le moins possible. »**

Il marqua une pause, quittant son regard du marteau pour rejoindre les yeux bleu de Clarke, impassiblement fixés sur lui.

 **« Tu réponds mal** , reprit-il, **ça risque de se compliquer pour toi et ton amie. »** Il sortit de sa poche un collier métallique : la plaque d'identité militaire. _Evidemment, voilà comment il connait mon nom !_

 **« Lexa, c'est ça ? »**

A l'évocation de son nom, un frisson parcourut le corps tendu à l'extrême de la blonde. _Ok, ne rien laisser paraître : plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_ L'homme à demi-masqué pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 **« Oui c'est bien ça »**

Un sourire se laissait deviner derrière son foulard. Malgré elle, Clarke quitta les yeux noirs de l'homme et fixa un point derrière elle. Inconsciemment, son regard se posa sur Lexa. Une tâche de sang nappait le sol sous la brune. La blonde se retint de tirer une nouvelle fois sur ses fers et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son assaillant. Le bleu azur s'était noirci par la haine que ressentait la jeune femme mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, bien au contraire, il restait calme, presque joyeux.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est encore en vie. Malheureusement, j'ai un peu trop tiré sur la corde tout à l'heure et elle ne s'en ait toujours pas remise… Enfin bref, elle ne m'ait pas d'une grande utilité pour le moment donc je vais me rabattre sur toi, Clarke. »**

Plus il prononçait son nom, plus sa confiance en soi s'effritait. La jeune femme respirait bien trop fort pour paraitre calme et des perles de sueurs commençaient à se former sur son front malgré la fraicheur de la pièce et ses efforts pour rester impassible aux menaces de l'homme. Ce dernier se mit à marcher nonchalamment, faisant les cents pas devant la prisonnière.

 **« On va commencer par une question facile afin que tu assimile bien les règles du jeu. A quel régiment appartiens-tu ? »**

Clarke ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer avec toujours autant de haine son agresseur. En absence de réponse, l'homme stoppa net ses va-et-vient et projeta violement le marteau dans les côtes de la blonde. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans la pièce.

 **« Hum… mauvaise réponse Clarke. Question suivante, en espérant que celle-ci te paraisse plus claire : de quelle base viens-tu ? »**

Le coup qu'il venait de lui assener lui avait surement brisait plusieurs côtes côté droit et la douleur lui avait momentanément coupée la respiration. Clarke cherchait difficilement à reprendre son souffle lorsque le marteau s'éleva de nouveau pour cette fois-ci, se fracassait sur son épaule droite. La douleur redoubla d'intensité et un hurlement encore plus fort que le premier transperça l'air. L'épaule, déjà endommagée, devait surement être broyée à l'heure actuelle.

 **« Apparemment tu n'as pas bien saisi les règles blondie »**

La jeune femme redressa péniblement la tête. A ce rythme, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques jours, voire quelques heures, avant de craquer. Il fallait seulement tenir le plus longtemps possible, gagner du temps en attendant qu'une équipe viennent les secourir.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

La voix rauque de Clarke la surprise elle-même.

 **« Non, non, non Clarke. Tu n'y es toujours pas. JE pose les questions. »**

L'homme avait cessé de marcher et s'était abaissé au niveau des yeux embués de la jeune femme.

 **« D'ailleurs, reprit-il, j'en ai une autre pour toi : que sais-tu à propos d'A.L.I.E. ? »**

Un bref moment de répit permit à la blonde de se concentrer sur ce que le bourreau venait de dire. _A.L.I.E. …_ Son esprit était embrouillé par la douleur, par la rapidité des évènements et elle avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs ce mot mais rien ne lui revenait.

 **« - Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez. »**

Pressentant un nouveau coup arriver, elle serra les dents pour éviter de gratifier l'homme d'un autre cri de souffrance. Au lieu de ça, il serra violement le visage abimé de la blonde d'une main et déposa lourdement son marteau au sol. A la place, Clarke vit une petite lame d'acier s'approcher de sa joue droite. Instinctivement, elle recula mais son corps heurta le mur derrière elle. Elle tenta de dégager son visage mais l'emprise de l'homme était beaucoup trop forte. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa joue, traçant une entaille de l'oreille jusqu'au menton. Sa respiration se fit d'autant plus forte qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir la bouche et laisser échapper un cri.

L'homme tourna avec force la tête de la blonde, s'offrant une nouvelle surface à tailladée.

 **« Toujours rien qui te revient ?**

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ou de qui vous me parlez. »**

Une douleur plus prononcée que la précédente s'étira sur l'autre joue de Clarke. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à contrôler sa peine et n'émit aucun bruit. _A.L.I.E. …_ Plus, elle y pensait plus ce mot lui semblait familier, elle l'avait déjà vu ou entendu mais impossible de se rappelait où ni quand. Non pas qu'elle est l'intention de craquer mais ça lui aurait au moins permit de savoir ce que ce type leur voulait.

L'homme lui lâcha le visage qui retomba lourdement.

 **« C'est que tu es tenace. »**

Quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon et encadraient désormais son visage se teintèrent de rougeau contact de sa joue ensanglantée. Clarke leva doucement la tête, le fixa plusieurs secondes avec autant de haine qu'elle pouvait transmettre avant de lui cracher en plein visage.

L'homme s'essuya avec sa manche puis rigola. Un rire à faire froid dans le dos, un rire sans émotion qui ne pressentait rien de bon pour la suite.

 **« Tenace et arrogante, reprit-il »**

L'homme s'éloigna lentement et s'agenouilla juste devant Lexa, regardant la blonde avec un sourire figé sur son visage. Elle sentit son ventre se serrait à lui en couper le souffle. Il rangea minutieusement dans une poche son petit couteau pour en sortir un beaucoup plus imposant à la place. La peur que ressentait Clarke jusque-là laissa soudainement place à l'effroi le plus total. Jamais elle n'avait encore ressentit un sentiment aussi terrifiant.

Malgré elle, un « non » presque inaudible sortit de sa bouche. L'inconnu quitta enfin les yeux de la blonde pour se tourner vers l'autre soldat. La lame s'approcha dangereusement du bras de Lexa encore inconsciente, avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair. L'effet fut immédiat. La brune hurla de douleur ré ouvrant à peine les yeux.

 **« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! DEGAGE ! »**

Désormais, Clarke criait aussi fort que ses cordes vocales lui permettaient. Elle essaya de toute son âme et de tout son être de défaire ses chaînes, oubliant totalement la souffrance que son corps lui imposait, en vain.

Le bourreau ressortit à peine le couteau de la plaie et traça une longue droite sur tout l'avant-bras de la jeune femme ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri. La blonde tira encore plus fort si possible. A cet instant, le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait s'était évaporé. Tout était devenu flou, voilé par les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues ecchymosées et par la rage et la peur.

Des flots d'insultes sortirent de la bouche de Clarke alors que l'homme entreprit de taillader l'autre bras de la brune. Sa voix oscillait entre les graves et les aigus se brisant par moment par ses sanglots ou son besoin de respirer, puis elle reprenait aussitôt, tirant toujours sur ses liens. Son bras droit était entièrement engourdi et elle ne tenait debout que sur une seule jambe mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait pu tenir sous la torture mais voir Lexa, à deux mètres d'elle, se vidait de son sang était juste insoutenable. Il était hors de question qu'elle la perde. Elles n'étaient certes pas les meilleures amies du monde et ne se connaissait que depuis peu mais c'était sa coéquipière et, inexplicablement, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. L'impuissance que ressentait maintenant, la jeune femme surpassait de loin la haine et la ramena un tant soit peu à la raison. _Réfléchis Clarke, réfléchis !_ La blonde ferma les yeux et se souvint enfin, de la question de l'homme. _A.L.I.E., A. ., A.L.I.E., A.L.I.E., A.L.I.E. … putain j'ai déjà vue ça quelque part, allez… A.L.I.E. !_

 **« STOOOP !** cria-t-elle. **Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. ARRETEZ, arrêtez…»**

Elle s'interrompit un moment pour reprendre un peu ses esprits et apaiser sa respiration.

 **« Je vous en supplie, reprit-elle plus calmement. »**

Elle ne pleurait plus, à croire qu'elle avait déjà fait couler toute l'eau de son corps. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose car par trente-huit degré, la soif commençait déjà à se faire sentir. L'inconnu s'essuya les mains sur sa veste déjà tâché de sang et nettoya son couteau sur son jean.

 **« Tout ce sang versé et cette énergie dépensée pour rien. Quel gâchis… Que soit dit en passant, tu aurais pu éviter !** reprit-il, l'air détaché. **Enfin, tant pis, c'est comme ça ! » Il s'approcha de celle qui l'intéressée désormais.**

 **« Alors, Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter. J'espère que ça valait la peine de m'arrêter en plein élan !**

 **\- J'ai… j'ai juste vu un papier sur le bureau de mon supérieur au camp. J'ai seulement pu lire A.L.I.E. dessus… »** Clarke chercha dans sa mémoire les moindres détails qui aurait pu intéresser l'homme. **« C'était une lettre non-officiel, elle n'était pas estampillé du gouvernement… je… j'ai pas pu voir le reste »**

En un geste vif, l'homme reprit son marteau posé par terre et l'abattit avec une brutalité extrême sur le tibia droit de la blonde. Un craquement se fit entendre suivit de près par un hurlement.

 **« Te fous pas de moi !** s'exclama-t-il, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Clarke.

 **\- Je vous jure –**

 **\- FERME-LA !** la coupa-t-il. **T'as vu un seul mot et bizarrement c'est « A.L.I.E. » ! Quelle coïncidence ! Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter ton baratin ou je serais bien moins gentil que je l'ai été jusque-là.**

La douleur était insupportable. Ses yeux lui brulaient mais elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer.

 **\- C'était l'en-tête… A.L.I.E était écrit en lettres majuscules en haut de la feuille. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil parce que ça trainait là mais c'est tout ! Je vous jure que je ne sais rien de plus !**

L'homme changea le marteau de main et de sa main libre lui affligea un coup de poing en plein visage. Clarke cracha le sang qui s'était alors mis à couler dans sa bouche.

 **« Je vous jure je sais rien d'autre,** s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter alors que son assaillant se reculait une nouvelle fois vers Lexa, le couteau qu'il venait de reprendre dans sa main. **JE SAIS RIEN ! LAISSEZ-LA ! »**

Clarke savait pertinemment qu'agir ainsi aggraverait le cas de la brune mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

 **« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Clarke.**

 **\- PUTAIN ! Mais je sais pas ce que c'est ! »**

L'homme rapprocha le couteau du visage de Lexa.

 **« NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! »**

Il s'apprêtait à entaillé les joues de la brune comme il l'avait fait à sa coéquipière lorsqu'une voix dans résonna à l'extérieur.

 **« QUINT ! Le boss veut te voir ! »**

On aurait dit que la scène s'était mise sur _pause_. Personne ne bougeait, Lexa était retombée dans l'inconscience depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Clarke regardait le couteau de Quint, oubliant de respirer et ce dernier semblait hésiter entre finir sa tâche et répondre à la requête. Finalement, il poussa un grognement et rangea son couteau dans sa poche de jean. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

 **« A bientôt, je suppose, Clarke »**

Il abaissa son foulard et offrit un grand sourire à la blonde, encore figée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée et les bruits de pas estompés que Clarke s'autorisèrent à respirer à nouveau. Elle observa Lexa, complètement avachie sur ses chaînes. Le sang coulait de son bras, goutte à goutte, sur le sol déjà rouge. Le reste de son corps était couvert de bleus et de sang séché.

 **« Lexa… »**

L'espoir et la faiblesse dans sa voix résonnèrent comme un murmure dans la pièce. Mais rien, aucune réaction. Aucunes des deux n'allaient tenir encore longtemps et à priori, l'unique moyen de stopper ce calvaire était de trouver une réponse à la question de Quint, si tenté qu'il ne les abatte pas la seconde d'après. Le nom « A.L.I.E. » tournait dans sa tête comme un interminable refrain. Comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

 _Putain mais dans qu'elle merde je suis encore foutue !_

 ** _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à critiquer. D'ailleurs petite question: Est-ce que vous préfèreriez que j'écrive à la première personne ? Peut-être en alternant les POV ? Ou comme ça ça vous va ?_** ** _A bientôt !_**

 ** _P-S: Je vous promets plus de Clexa pour la suite :P_**

 ** _NoNo_**


	5. y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui accepterait ?

Hey !

Désolé pour le peut-être faux espoir mais non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire et j'ai plein d'idées mais je galère à les mettre sur papier donc j'en appelle à vous : si quelqu'un accepte de poursuivre ma fanfiction, ce serait avec grand plaisir. Si vous êtes intéressé n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP. La seule condition c'est que je puisse encore faire part de mes idées à celui qui reprendra la fanfic et évidemment lui aussi pourra écrire ses idées. La seule chose que je demande en fait c'est un « collaborateur » )

Voilà voilà, j'espère vraiment qu'un d'entre vous acceptera !

A plus !

NoNo


	6. )

p style="text-align: center;"Hey chers lecteurs !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bonne nouvelle, span style="text-decoration: underline;"elominnie/span reprend entièrement ma fanfiction !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"De cette façon vous pourrez avoir une suite parce que d'une part j'étais à cours d'inspiration et j'écrivais un peu que de la "caca" (pour ne pas être plus vulgaire) et d'autre part parce que je ne suis quasiment jamais là pendant ces vacances et que ma rentrée et mi-août, donc pas le temps d'écrire./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Voilà, voilà... en tout cas j'ai entièrement confiance pour la suite. Elominnie n'en ai pas à sa première histoire :) Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sur ce, je vous dit au revoir en tant qu'auteur mais à bientôt en tant que lectrice (je continuerai de lire et de déposer des reviews avec plaisir pour ceux qui écrivent ;) )/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bye !/p


End file.
